


All Hallows Eve

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real</p><p>A little halloween based fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

"A Skelfie? Really..."

Katie is still smirking even as she moves to kiss her husband, not quite caring that she is now smudged with white face-paint, it's the end of the night anyway. 

"Just... help me get the damn make-up off..."

Katie's smile is teasing even as she wipes her own face clean, an easier job since very little has transferred onto her skin, and she had only bothered with minimal make-up. Her witches hat has been dumped on a hair and her hair is falling in loose waves even as she moves to grab a fresh wipe and begin to de-skeleton her husband. After a while he is back to her John and she smiles, moving away to change. 

"So, the party went well..."

"Yes."

John is smiling as he watches her undress, grabbing her nightdress before she can put it on, dropping it into his bedside drawer before stripping away his own costume, noting that her eyes instantly lit with interest. 

"Fancy a little... 'freaky' fun?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
